Current industrial ready-to-drink (RTD) beverages offer, consists in monophasic liquids, stored at chilled or ambient temperature. These are typically RTD coffee products like Nesfrappé®, RTD juices like Nestlé-Boost®.
The preparation of jellified RTD products is know from prior art. These products consist monophasic products. Very often the gel strength is difficult to control; the patent JP 2004215526 A describes the addition of a solid, non edible, ball into the bottle cap in order to help breaking the gel before drinking.
However, such a solution to provide jellified RTD beverages with consistent and acceptable texture and viscosity, that is also compatible with the drinking action of the consumer, has a big disadvantage: inserting a solid ball into the bottle can be very dangerous, as the ball can be swallowed by the consumer together with the drink, which may result of severe injuries.
It is therefore one main objective of the present invention, to provide the consumers with an attractive jellified ready-to-drink beverage wherein the gel strength and viscosity are compatible with the drinking action, and is suitable for any kind of consumer wish, i.e. a RTD beverage that is not too solid, or not too liquid for the consumer, and which also completely safe for the consumer.